Operation Mistletoe
by WickedPirate79
Summary: Lil Swan Queen holiday one shot. Henry has a plan up his sleeves for his moms and the holidays are the perfect opportunity to put it into motion.


**a/n:** This is a lil SQ holiday one-shot for my readers. Gonna keep this short and sweet. Henry has a plan up his sleeves and the holidays are the perfect opportunity to put it into action. Characters are not mine, but I will say the lil R & E muses in my head that create my stories are. ;) Reviews always appreciated.

* * *

 **Operation Mistletoe**

Mary Margaret carefully pulled the tray of cookies from the oven and set them up on the counter, the smell permeating the air. Christmas music was wafting through the speakers of the radio as Henry knelt down on the floor upstairs, sticking his arm and head through the banister as he finished putting the last of the decorations up.

"Here?" He called down to the pixie haired woman as he held the mistletoe in place.

Mary Margaret slipped the last of the cookies onto a plate before looking up to where the boy was. "No, I think over a little more." Henry adjusted it a few inches more. "Right there. That should be perfect."

Satisfied, the boy jumped up from the floor and brushed off his pants as he made his way down the stairs. "So, you think this will work?" He asked, hopping up in onto one of the stools at the counter.

"Only one way to find out I suppose." Mary Margaret answered as she placed one of the warm cookies on a napkin and handed it over to him then leaned on to the counter with her elbows, folding her hands in front of her. "But… Henry, you do realize they both already have someone, right?"

Henry was quiet a moment, breaking off a piece of the fresh chocolate chip cookie as he stared at it. "Mom doesn't even love Robin. I mean she tries but…" He looked up to Mary Margaret and continued, "I can tell it's not true. She's just afraid if she gives up on that, that she won't have another chance at love. And it's my job to show my moms that they are each others happy ending." The pixie haired woman just listened to the boy, hoping the plan and wish he wanted for his two mothers would come true, for his sake.

Hearing commotion outside the apartment, Henry and Mary Margaret turned their attentions to the door just as Emma twisted the knob and burst in in a huff.

"I told you that thing was a death trap. You never listen." Regina commented, coming in behind her, receiving a roll of the eyes from the blonde as she held the door open for her. "I don't want Henry riding in that thing with you anymore."

"Regina, all cars break down. If I remember correctly yours did and I didn't go calling it a death trap." Emma said as she shrugged off her coat and tossed it up on the coat rack next to the door.

"I know you are not comparing my car to that… thing of yours." The brunette waved her hand around then began to remove her own coat.

Henry sat there and sighed as he heard them arguing, waiting until the bickering had finally died down. "Hi, moms!" He called out, causing them to stop and turn to look over at him. Both women gave him a smile, forgetting their conversation a moment. Emma went over to ruff up his hair and sit next to him while Regina moved to the other side of the counter to set down the container of food she brought with her.

"So what is this about your car breaking down, Emma?" Mary Margaret chimed in, her concerned motherly instincts kicking in.

Emma just shrugged, "It's nothing. I was out getting one last gift and the engine wouldn't kick in. Probably the weather." She grabbed one of the cookies off the plate and took a bite. "I'll have it looked at after the holidays unless I can fix it myself."

"And lucky for you I was out as well and was able to give you a lift," Regina commented as she leaned against the opposite end of the counter.

"Oh yes, lucky me," Emma mumbled sarcastically. "Getting griped at the whole way here about my car."

"Well, as I stated before, it's a death trap on wheels." Regina retorted then looked to Mary Margaret. "Do you need any help with anything?" The pixie haired woman happy for the offer, slid the cutting board and knife over with the fresh vegetables on it to cut.

"Yeah, well some would say you're the death trap," Emma quipped back, not backing down. Regina looked to her with a challenging quirk of her brow but there was also a twitch of her lip that almost looked like an amused smile, not the smirk she usually sported. But Regina quickly turned away from her, looking down at the vegetables she needed to start cutting. Emma tilted her head to the side, her eyes slightly narrowed in thought as she watched Regina, no longer really paying attention to the conversation the brunette was having with Mary Margaret. Meanwhile, Henry sat there with a small grin on his face when he noticed Emma still staring after his other mom. _This is totally going to work_ , he thought to himself as he grabbed another cookie.

Regina felt herself being watched and glanced out of the corner of her eye to find attentive eyes staring back at her. She ignored it at first and continued cutting but after a few veggies, she finally stopped and brought her full attention to the blonde woman. Their eyes met for only a brief moment before Emma made a quick shake of her head as though coming out of a daze and blinked a few times as she looked away, only realizing in that moment she had been staring, but for how long she didn't know. All she knew was that she had been caught.

"Uh hey, kiddo. Grab the tape and scissors and come upstairs to help me wrap these last few presents," Emma stated distractedly, getting up off the stool and grabbing her bag.

Mary Margaret had witnessed that split second of connection between the two before her daughter's flustered exit. It was in that moment she came to recall other such looks from those two in recent past. Maybe her grandson will get his wish after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Christmas Eve family dinner went off without a hitch, light family banter being thrown about here and there. It had definitely been a good idea to keep it just family. With Regina's animosity toward Killian, it seemed best to keep both him and Robin out of the equation when it came to the holiday plans, Mary Margaret thought as she watched her family's lively exchanges. It also didn't hurt to make it a little less complicated for Henry's plan to work. While she hadn't been all that sure of the idea of her daughter and Regina together at first, Henry's excitement over his plan had become infectious and she found herself just as wrapped up in the possibility as he. She just perhaps had a slightly more realistic outlook on what might happen if it didn't go as the boy had in his mind.

"Alright, so who's ready for family photos then presents?" Mary Margaret piped up as she went to move from the table, grabbing plates to clean up. "That way we can get Neal to bed before it gets too late." There was mumbles of agreement around the table as they began to disperse.

Regina finished off the last of her wine then wiped her mouth before placing her own napkin on the table and began clearing some of the remainder of the dishes and silverware from the table to help Mary Margaret. She glanced from time to time at the different members of the family; Henry was over helping David set up the camera on the tripod, while they had Emma stand where they were to take pictures so they could adjust the camera for lighting. Every time Emma tried to move away, thinking they were done, both Henry and David would yell in unison to hold on, causing the blonde to roll her eyes and give a half chuckle.

Emma was cracking up at something Henry had said when she sensed eyes upon her and glanced over to where Regina stood. She gave the brunette a smile and rolled her eyes toward the guys still fiddling with the camera, Regina returning it with a small smile of her own before turning her attentions elsewhere. They had become friends over the past year and though they still bickered and knew which buttons of each other's to push, it was done more out of comfort, as strange as that could sound, something familiar, than any malice or wrongdoing. They both knew when it came down to it, at the end of the day, each would have the other's back, no matter what.

"Here, I'll do those." Regina commented taking the sponge from Mary Margaret and grabbed one of the dishes from the sink. "You're needed by your family for pictures."

"What? What do you mean?" The pixie haired woman asked, cocking her head to the side. "You're part of this family too, Regina. That's why you're here." She took the sponge back from the older woman and handed her a towel. "So look, we'll do this together. I'll wash and you dry, then we will both go over there for pictures. End of discussion." Regina just looked at the pixie haired woman a moment before glancing over her shoulder to where Emma stood with her son… their son.

xxxxxxxxxx

Family photos, which should have been quick and painless, were turning into an event of their own. "David, I told you to just use the small camera." Mary Margaret said as she, along with the rest of the crew, stood there for the past few minutes waiting for him.

"No, no. I got it this time. And… there. Perfect. Set the timer, aaand…" David tapped the button then moved quickly over next to his wife. "In 3... 2... 1." Once the flash went off, David made his way back to the device to check the picture. "Looks good!" He stated, giving a thumbs up as he looked at the small screen. "Okay just Emma, Regina, and Henry this time." Mary Margaret quickly stepped out of the frame with little Neal as both Regina and Emma repositioned themselves around their son. "And 3... 2... 1."

"Does he always make a spectacle of a simple family picture?" Regina mumbled to Emma standing next to her causing a chuckle from the blonde as Henry walked off to check how the picture turned out.

"Thankfully, no. But it's the holidays." Emma shrugged and looked over to her. "I think they are still trying to make up for lost time."

"Clearly." Regina arched her brow in amusement as her lip curled into a half smile.

Henry stood there watching his mothers interact and seeming to get along. In fact, was that a smile on Regina's face? _Maybe this is it. Time to put my plan into action._ "Hey, moms!" The two women halted their conversation and looked over at their son as he pointed up above them. Both sets of eyes turned upward to find what had his attention, then dropped their gaze upon one another.

Regina was the first to break from the intense stare they seemed to find themselves locked in and looked over to their son. "Henry' that's…"

"It's tradition. You have to kiss." The boy shook his head, not letting her finish as he cut off his mother's words.

"Just because two people stand under this parasitic plant does not mean they have to kiss. That's ridiculous. Besides, I am quite certain Emma would rather a certain filthy pirate were standing in my place."

Emma quirked her brow in surprise at the brunette's last statement. While yes it was true, she was indeed with Killian, she could have swore there was a lilt of jealousy there.

"It actually _is_ a tradition." Mary Margaret spoke up to side with Henry, shocking all parties as they turned to look at her. That is, all but the boy. "Well it is! Besides, it is said that at Christmas time a young woman standing under a mistletoe cannot refuse to be kissed."

Regina looked at all those staring back at them before finally turning to look to the blonde next to her. Emma just gave a light shrug. "They're not going to let this go, so might as well just get it over with. It's not like it's going to mean anything, right?" She cocked her head to the side. "So I'm game if you are."

Regina glanced up at the sprig of plant above them in thought before deciding to give in. "Fine." _Emma's right. It's not like it's going to mean anything_ , the brunette reminded herself as her eyes lowered, looking the woman in front of her over as she so often had found herself doing. The problem was… what if it did mean something? While she cared for Robin, she was in no way attached to him, especially after all he had said and done in his last fiasco.

Both women stood there unmoving for what seemed for forever. Mary Margaret watched the two, and it was driving her nuts with the silent waiting. There was definitely something going on between the two, they just didn't know it themselves. "Just kiss already!" She called out, everyone whipping their heads in her direction as she slapped her hand over her mouth; Henry stood there chuckling.

"Wait...You're actually in on this too?" Emma stated in shock.

Mary Margaret dropped her hand to her chest. "In on what?"

Emma rolled her eyes, seeing right through the horrible attempt to cover up from her mother. "Your lie is showing. And Regina's right, this is ridiculous. Just forget…" She went to say more but was cut off as she felt hands upon her face as Regina grabbed and turned her to plant a kiss upon her lips. It was meant to only last but a second, but as their lips touched, Regina felt a sensation wash over her. In that moment, that kiss was the only thing that had felt right in a very long time, however simple.

Emma was caught off guard and tensed as lips came crashing against hers. It took a few blinks to register what was happening. _Regina_. They were Regina's lips found pressed against hers, and damn those lips. They were soft and inviting, luring her effortlessly. The kiss was innocent enough and tender, yet somehow seeking more. _It doesn't mean anything, right? It doesn't mean anything_. Despite her efforts to tell herself otherwise, Emma found her hands moving to Regina's sides, coming to rest there as the kiss continued.

Hearing David clear his throat caused them to snap out of their moment, Regina releasing the blonde from the kiss as she stepped back, her hands dropping down to her side. As she felt the contact end, Emma's eyes fluttered open to immediately lock onto the brunette woman in front of her. They simply stood there, lost for words, as they shared an intense look between one another, both wondering what just happened.

"Well, for two people who didn't want to kiss in the first place…" Mary Margaret went to say but was cut off by David, whom was feeling slightly uncomfortable in the whole situation.

"Uh, now that that's over, I think it's time for those presents." He suggested as he patted his grandson's shoulder. "What do you say, Henry?"

Henry was still looking at his moms, grinning as he saw his plan was slowly working. He gave a quick nod to David then walked off to start organizing the gifts that were under the tree, with Mary Margaret and David following close behind.

"I guess we better, um…the tree…presents…" Emma fumbled over her words as she tried to make a coherent sentence. Regina gave a short nod in silent agreement then turned to head to where the rest of the family were waiting. Emma took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to calm her racing heart before making her way over as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Wrapping and tissue paper were strewn about as more and more presents were unwrapped. Henry sat on the floor keeping baby Neal entertained while the adults opened their gifts. "Oh, that one is from me and mom." He commented when he saw which present Emma was reaching for. Regina gave him a curious look, wondering what he was up to again. She hadn't gone in on a gift with him.

Emma gave her son a big smile as she excitedly opened the gift. It was a delicately framed picture of the three of them. "It's a perfect gift." She beamed at him before looking back at the photo, her fingertips lightly grazing over the picture. All three of them looked content and happy there. She let her mind wander back to the kiss that had happened earlier. She was trying hard to make it work with Killian, but maybe…

"Hey, you missed one." Henry stated as he moved some of the wrapping paper away and picked up a small box, holding it out to her.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and took the box from her son. Reading the tag, she glanced up over to Regina. "I thought the picture was from you and Henry?" She questioned but only received a light shrug from the brunette. Raising her brow, Emma looked back down at the box and gave it a light shake. "What is it? Keys to a new car?" She joked as she began to untie the ribbon on it. "Your excuse for me to get rid of mine."

"As if I would spend that much on you." Regina retorted back.

The blonde rolled her eyes, a small amused smile forming on her lips as she opened the gift. Her smile slowly faded however, to be replaced with speechless wonder. Inside the box was a necklace with a small crystal swan charm, embedded as part of its body was a beautiful gem. Emma slowly brought her gaze up in search of Regina, the woman looking at her with soft kindness.

"It's Henry's birthstone. I thought it appropriate to be part of the swan." Regina simply responded. When she bought the gift she had no clue that the evening would have transpired how it had. It was meant as a simple enough gift, a show of family as it were, but now it seemed to hold much more profoundness to it. _Was fate trying to make a point?_

There was a hint of a blush painting the blonde's cheeks as she shifted her gaze back down to the gift. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Mary Margaret watched the two women and couldn't help a smile coming upon her face. "Well I'm going to go put this little guy to bed then I'll make some hot chocolate and we can watch a Christmas movie." She offered as she reached out to take Neal from Henry.

"Here, I'll take him." David stated. "You go ahead and fix the drinks." Mary Margaret handed her son over to him and David kissed his forehead before nestling the boy in his arms. He gave his wife a quick kiss before heading upstairs so that the noise wouldn't disturb the child as he slept.

Henry hopped up when Mary Margaret stood and headed to the kitchen to help her. Emma still sat there looking at the necklace as she carefully removed it from the box.

"Here, if I may?" Regina offered as she rose from her chair and held out her hand for the necklace. The blonde got up as well and laid it across the woman's palm then pulled her hair out of the way and waited. Regina moved around to stand behind her and placed the necklace around Emma's neck, fastening it into place. As her fingers brushed across the blonde's skin in the process, she saw the faint shiver from her. Her hands hovered in the air a few split moments, so close to Emma's skin that she could feel the heat radiating off of it. All she wanted to do at that moment was run her hands along the blonde's bare shoulders and place a kiss upon her neck where the clasp now lay. _What has that kiss done to me?_

Balling her hands into fists to control herself, Regina brought them down to her side and took a few steps back. "There."

Emma looked down at her newly adorned necklace as she took the charm between her fingers. Turning around she noticed the brunette's tense, rigid stance. "Regina? Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course." Regina tried to give a reassuring smile as she mentally told herself to relax.

Emma studied her, knowing there was something the brunette wasn't telling her, but she didn't wish to ruin the holidays over curiosity. "I really do love the necklace." She commented instead as she let the small charm slip from her fingers. "I actually feel kind of stupid just getting you those scarfs now."

Regina cocked her head slightly. "Why? I told you they were beautiful. And you know I'll wear them. They were perfectly practical."

"Exactly… they were practical. Where this…" Emma touched the necklace once more as she looked down and grew quiet in thought. There were feelings that had clearly laid dormant and hidden before tonight. That kiss had awoken something. She slowly lifted her head to find rich, satiny pools of chocolate brown eyes watching her intensely. "Regina, what are we doing…" The words began to slip from the blonde's lips when she was interrupted.

"Hey, moms! Which Christmas movie do you wanna watch?" Henry called out, holding up the selections.

Both women turned, seeing the choices. "The Most Wonderful…" they began in unison before pausing and looking to one another in surprise as they finished, "Time of the Year".

"See you have more in common than you thought." Henry said proudly, jumping off the stool and going around them, purposely bumping into Regina on his way to set up the movie, causing her to stumble forward right into Emma's personal space.

They stood there, eyes locked upon one another. The close proximity making their heart rate increase, unbeknownst to one another. Emma's eyes slowly trailed down to the brunette's lips as she bit her own bottom one. _God, why do I want her to kiss me again?_ She just wanted to feel those soft lips upon hers once more. Between her own thoughts and the brunette's warm breath caressing her skin, throwing in the all encompassing closeness, Emma's knees were threatening to buckle beneath her.

Before she could process what she was doing, Regina found her lips upon the other woman's once again. She quickly reached out to steady the blonde when she felt her dip due to her knees finally giving. But the kiss did not last long as Regina regretfully pulled away when she heard David returning from upstairs.

"Sorry." Regina stated softly as she took a step back before any of the others in the room noticed what had happened.

Emma's eyes fluttered open and a look of confusion immediately etched across her face. "Sorry for what? The kiss? I…"

"Drinks?" Mary Margaret offered as she walked toward them with two cups of hot chocolate.

Thankful for the interruption, Regina took the cup offered and gave a polite smile before quickly maneuvering her way over to find a seat for the movie.

Mary Margaret tilted her head in observation of the retreating brunette, also well aware of her daughter's state. "What happened?" She asked, turning to Emma to hand her the other cup.

"I'm not sure," was all the blonde offered as an answer. Taking the hot chocolate she went to sit on the complete opposite side of the couch from the brunette, stealing a side glance before fixating down at the cup in her hands.

Mary Margaret shook her head as she went back to the kitchen to grab the rest of the drinks and returned with David, both finding their spots on the loveseat while Henry went to plop down on the couch with his moms. Emma and Regina were relieved the boy hadn't conjured up some way to get them to sit together, both feeling the need for some much needed breathing room. Once the movie began to play, everyone soon relaxed and settled in to enjoy it

"You know, I just realized you're a lot like the woman on the movie." Emma stated a few minutes into the movie, cocking her head as she analysed the woman on screen. Regina turned and quirked her brow as she looked at Emma, the blonde sensing eyes on her decided to explain. "Well you're both stubborn perfectionists and need everything just so." She wasn't really sure why that had come out of her mouth but there it was.

Regina scoffed and turned back toward the TV, folding her arms. "Yes well clearly you're the stranger that comes. Making yourself at home while going against whatever I say, all the while making jokes with my son at my expense."

Emma whipped her head around to the woman sitting at the other end of the couch. "Wha… I do not. And clearly she needed to lighten up. Besides you can tell even with all the headbutting they do, she likes him and he _likes her back_." It was the last statement where Emma noticed the brunette tense. Regina slowly turned her head to look at Emma.

Finding a perfect opportunity to help Henry's mission, Mary Margaret added in her two cents. "But don't those two end up together?" She questioned then took a casual sip of her drink as she continued to watch the movie. Both Regina and Emma's eyebrows raised as the realization set in and quickly averted their eyes away from each other, seeming out of no where to find the floor highly interesting.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it's getting late." Regina stated as the movie came to an end. She gently woke Henry where he had his head resting on her shoulder.

"Yes, of course. I'm glad you came to spend Christmas with us, Regina." Mary Margaret smiled kindly as she got up and grabbed some of the wrapping paper still sitting about to throw away.

Henry sat up and stretched then lazily fell over to his other side and hugged Emma. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Absolutely." Emma answered with a smile and reached out to ruff up his hair.

All three stood from the couch as Henry gave one more hug to Emma, the blonde wrapping him in a bear hug. Regina stood there watching the two, building up the nerve to speak the notion that was on the tip of her tongue. "You're more than welcome to come over in the morning to have breakfast and be there to watch Henry open the rest of his presents. That is, if you wish."

At the request, Emma's eyes rose to find Regina's and there it was again, that feeling she'd been having all night whenever their eyes had met. Standing there, her mind swimming with all the emotional revelations unfolding in her mind from the night, and not exactly trusting her voice at that precise moment, she simply nodded her reply of acceptance. Regina's lips twitched into the slightest of smiles before wrapping her arm around Henry's shoulder as they turned to go grab their coats by the door.

Emma picked up their bag of gifts and walked over to hand it to Henry once his coat was all secured. She gave him one last hug promising to see him in the morning then stepped back, shoving her hands in her back pockets as she stood with Mary Margaret and David.

Emma watched as the door clicked behind Regina and Henry as they left. It only took her a few seconds to realize what she needed to do, no, wanted to do. It's what she should have done when the brunette had said sorry for the kiss. Steeling herself for what she prepared to do, Emma ran to the door and pulled it open. "Regina, wait!" She stepped out and closed the door behind her, not wanting an audience.

The brunette had only made it down the first few steps when she stopped at her name being called. "Henry, go ahead to the car and put the gifts in the trunk. I'll be there in a moment." She instructed as she handed over the keys to the car, taking a moment to straighten out his hair then gave him a reassuring smile as she touched his cheek.

"Don't mess this up." He whispered to the brunette causing her to quirk her brow. But before she could question him, he took off down the stairs two at a time.

Shaking her head at her son, Regina took a deep calming breath then turned around toward Emma. "Yes?" The blonde's mouth opened to tell her what she wanted to say but now that she was standing there alone with the other woman, she found herself irritatingly mute. "What is it?" Regina questioned, her brow furrowing in curiosity as she stepped back up on the landing.

Realizing her mouth was still open, Emma promptly shut it but continued to stare a minute more. She knew if she didn't do something soon the moment would be lost completely and Regina would be gone along with the opportunity. Taking a deep breath to try and muster up any remaining confidence she could find, Emma walked over to where the brunette stood and cupping the woman's face, she leaned in and initiated a long, lingering kiss.

When Emma finally broke away and dropped her hands to her sides, her heart continued to race as she tried to remain composed on the outside. Both women stood there gazing at one another in a different light than before that night. There were no excuses to be made for the reason of that kiss. No mistletoe, no pressure. Emma felt completely exposed, but at the same time completely liberated, no longer suffocated by the suppressed feelings that had surfaced from the evening's first kiss.

"There's no mistletoe." Regina commented softly, echoing the other woman's own thoughts as her gaze never wavered from hers.

Emma let out a relieved huff of breath and chuckled at the response. "I assume you had an excuse for that second kiss earlier then?" She flicked her brow in inquiry but when the other woman remained speechless, Emma softened her expression and reached out to caress Regina's cheek. "Maybe I discovered I like kissing you too," she whispered as her gaze dropped to the woman's lips. She leaned in and placed a tender kiss. "Merry Christmas, Regina." She added, with a small smile as she stepped back.

Regina returned the smile, a touch of pink tinting her cheeks. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

A few years later…

"Momma, momma! I wanna do it." The little girl cried out, holding up her arms for her mother to pick her up.

Regina chuckled at the small child and bent down to scoop her up into her arms. "Alright, darling. Here, but please be careful." She handed her daughter the fragile ornament to place on the tree.

"Yes, momma." Tiny hands reached out and took the small figure. The little girl held it close to her heart as if it were the most precious thing in the world as her mother took her to the tree.

"Why don't we place it right there?" Regina pointed to the lone, naked branch of the tree. The little one nodded and carefully hooked it to the small branch. Regina kissed her daughter on the temple then let her down. "Now, why don't you find Henry and Roland, hm?" The little girl grinned and ran off, heading up the stairs. "Slow down up the stairs or you'll get hurt."

"Yes, momma!" The girl yelled out as she grabbed the railing and watched her feet with each step she took.

Just then the front door flung open as Robin juggled the different store bags in his hands. "Regina, I'm back."

"You can just put everything in the kitchen. I'll take it from there." Regina answered as she stepped a few paces back from the tree to look at it. As she stood in thought, she felt the warmth of arms wrap around her from behind as a chin came to rest upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. It looks perfect."

Regina leaned back in the embrace, melting into the comfort it brought as she tilted her head slightly. "I can't believe it's been two years since we adopted her." She stated as she looked at the ornament that had been hung. It was a portrait of their family from their daughter's first Christmas with them, encased in delicate sculpted glass that read 'Forever Family'.

"Regina?" Robin popped his head into the living room. "I'm off to pick up Zelena and our children then we'll be back over. Do you guys need anything else on our way back?"

Regina looked over and shook her head. "No, that will be all. Thank you."

"Finally alone." Emma purred into Regina's ear as she heard the front door close, then placed a kiss upon the brunette's neck, eliciting a low silky chuckle from Regina as she turned in the arms that had been holding her. Emma grinned and continued to hold her wife close. "So, did you make your Christmas wish?" Regina just shook her head as she cupped the blonde's cheek, caressing it with her thumb. "And why not?" Emma pouted slightly.

Regina let out a huff of laughter. "Well I know exactly where our daughter gets her pouts from." She teased as she brought her other hand up to cup her wife's face in her hands. "And because everything I could ever want… is right here." She gazed into Emma's eyes with so much love that the blonde felt her heart would burst before lips found hers as they shared a slow, sensuous kiss.

"Grandma and grandpa are here!" Henry yelled out as they all noted the sound of car doors shutting outside.

Emma and Regina reluctantly broke from their intimate moment. "Well, looks like our quiet time is over." The blonde mumbled before stealing one last peck on the lips from her wife, then took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, dear." Regina returned the sentiment, giving a light squeeze to the blonde's hand as they set off to greet their guests.

* * *

 **Author's ending note:** Hopefully I didn't give anyone a heart attack when reading the epilogue. :P I just randomly wanted to be evil with a little WTF moment before going haha just kidding. ;) Swan Queen, always.


End file.
